The Four Deities
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Things started cooling down after Miku's powers were sealed... but then Spirit activity spikes again... though there's on slight problem: These four new spirits are all male, and each bearing the name of a mythical deity as a title. How will Shido deal with these new arrivals, especially once Kurumi takes a liking to one of them?
1. Chapter 1

The Four Deities

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Date a Live… only my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Deity the 1****st****: **_**Erebus, **_**Part 1**

_There are many things in life that remain mysteries, even to those who know of them, for even in the simplest of things, there are complexities, differences, and other such things that can effect what we know of it. The only problem is this: Can we find those differences? And if we do, what happens next?_

_**Tenguu City/Night**_

On top of one of the many cities buildings, overlooking the rest of the skyline, a lone, dark figure was gazing out at the horizon.

"When the sun sets… where does it's guiding light go? And what _does _that light guide us to? A new tomorrow or the end of a day? And what of the moon… is it there as a guide like the sun, or does it illuminate something else? The things we never think of?" The figure muttered to their self, "And what of those who bear fear of the darker light present in this world? The light that destroys all it intakes? What will they do when that light breaks free? Guess we'll have to see."

The figure turned their head towards a faint twinkling not far off, and then they lifted their right arm, a fain clink of metal sounding, and the shadows seemed to condense around their hand.

"Rise from the shadows… _Hades."_

_**Morning**_

Rather groggily, Shido sat up in his bed, running a hand through his blue hair with a yawn.

"Morning already? Yare yare… I still feel dead tired… at least it's the weekend."

After some shuffling and then putting on his casual outfit, Shido headed downstairs with another yawn, Kotori's red hair visible from the couch, the girl watching TV, her white ribbons on instead of her black ones… thankfully.

"Morning Kotori." Shido yawned, throwing up a hand.

"Morning!" Kotori said happily, leaning her head back. "What's for breakfast?"

"I think you know well enough." Shido stated as he started gathering the breakfast items, specifically, eggs, milk, and bacon to name a few.

While her brother was getting ready to cook, Kotori had her eyes on the news report, and she narrowed her eyes at the image on the screen: A segment of town that was strangely _dripping _with what seemed like… _shadows. _

"Strange… there hasn't been much Spirit activity as of late." Kotori murmured, "SO what could this be?"

"Shiiiidooo!" came a girls yell.

Shido yelped, and within the next second, the veil of Tohka's purple hair filled his vision as the girl grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I could smell breakfast so I came running!"

"That's… great Tohka… by the way… can't… breathe!" Shido yelped, and Tohka released him while apologizing a bit. Sooner later, Yoshino poked her head in, her rabbit puppet Yoshinon chattering as breakfast finally started.

"Hey, Kotori, breakfast is done! You coming?" Shido asked, noting his sister was still wrapped up in the news. "Come on Kotori, I doubt it's… that… interesting…"

Shido was silenced when he saw what his foster sister was seeing, the image playing back. It was obviously from last night, the full moon could clearly be seen… but Shidow found it strange that, where hs _should _have seen city and street lights, there was just near and total darkness… though it was flowing like something else.

"What the hell is that?" Shido muttered.

"I don't know… but look here." Kotori stated, standing up and walking over to the TV, pointing at a vague shape on the screen that could _barely _be made out within the darkness.

"Wait… is that a _scythe!? _But… if it was a Spirit than wouldn't…?" Shido stopped himself. _"No, because when I met Yoshino there wasn't even a Space Quake alert the first time. Maybe we should be on guard today… to be safe."_

**Raizen Highschool**

Shido was looking out the window to his class, still a little concerned about what was on the news image that morning, and honestly a little disturbed at the thought of what this possible Spirit could do.

"_Shadows or something else entirely… what the heck kinda power is that?" _He thought with a sigh, aand Tohka tapped his shoulder.

"Shido, is something wrong?" Tohka asked.

"Uh… kind of. It was something Kotori showed me on the news report this morning… it… has me a little concerned." Shido stated, and then he spoke in a hushed tone, "We think it might be another Spirit… one who can manipulate shadows… or something like that."

Though, that didn't go unnoticed by the white haired girl next to Shido, Origami.

"Shido, what was that?" Origami asked, and Shido chuckled nervously.

"Uh, nothing Origami! Just… some mild small talk, that's it." Shido stated. Granted, even _if _Origami knew about Spirits due to being one an Anti-Spirit Team unit or AST, Shido wasn't too fond of letting her know about another Spirit on the loose… unless she already knew… which, judging by the suspicious look he was getting, Shido guessed she probably did, and he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Origami thankfully decided not to pay much mind to it and turned back to the front of the class, and Shido sighed in small thanks. Today did not need any trouble in it… well, more than there _usually _was anyway.

**After School**

Shido was heading back a bit sooner since Kotori was talking with Tohka about something, heading back to his home on his lonesome without much but thoughts on his mind. But… something odd occurred. The day had generally been rather calm, but when a sudden gust blew through, Shido found there was, oddly enough, a source.

"What in the world…" Shido muttered, looking off towards where the walkway moved from the suburbs to the hill leading to the river, and there was a figure standing just on the hillside with their back turned to Shido, garbed in a heavy black jacket with belts hanging off the shoulders, arms, and waist, the figures head hidden by the hood, black pants with chains in a few spots, all connected at the waist and a few at the dark boots the figure wore, their hands barely seen by one black fingerless glove on their left hand and, weirdly, a black as onyx gauntlet on their right with a skull embedded in the forearm piece, and from what Shido could tell, this person may have been just as tall as him.

"I wonder… breezes always come in a few ways… strong… or gentle… or many things in between, like cold and warm, a lot like things we face in life… but I'm also thinking… when will there be a breeze unlike the others? A breeze with all the similarities as the others… but one small detail that makes it different from all the rest… will you ever face a challenge like that? One like the others you've faced… but with something that sets them apart so much at the same time it can't be overcome with the normal method? And how soon do you think it will take for a challenge like that to come? Soon… or a long time?" The figure stated, their level tone betraying a young man, perhaps Shido's age, but almost emotionless in it's monotone pattern, staying flat expect for when a question was posed.

"Are you… talking to me?" Shido asked, but the figure gave no reply, only lifting his right hand and smacking the side of his head a couple of times… like he was getting his thoughts loose to keep speaking.

"Then again… questions like those are the ones we always have in life, aren't they? It's basic thought… and nobody goes through life without questions. It's all a matter of discovering the answers that lie within and spotting the differences… and that would be life's biggest challenge." The boy stated, and another gust of wind blew out, Shido shielding his eyes, and when he looked again, the boy had vanished into thin air, not even a trace of his presence left from where he'd been.

"Weird… what was with that guy?" Shido muttered before continuing on his way home, "And what was with all that stuff he was saying? Sounded like some kind of… weird philosophy, I guess…"

**Later/Itsuka Household**

Shido was, at the moment, reading a book, trying to ignore Tohka's efforts to be noticed and ask for food for the hundredth time since she got home. Sometimes that girls appetite knew no bounds…

"Shiiidooo… I'm hungry!" Tohka whined.

"Tohka, you ate before you got back. I think you can with until dinner." Shido stated, barely looking up from his selection of reading, though really he was still pondering what the boy in black had said, still hearing that line, the one that seemed like some kind of warning, in his head.

"_One like the others you've faced… but with something that sets them apart so much at the same time it can't be overcome with the normal method? And how soon do you think it will take for a challenge like that to come? Soon… or a long time?"_

Shido sighed and shook his head. No point in dwelling on it, though there was something… odd about that guy.

"Shido!"

Shido perked up when he heard Kotori's voice in the tiny, invisible comlink in his ear.

"Kotori? What is it?" Shido asked, standing up.

"Remember that news report this morning? The one where we saw that figure?" Kotori muttered.

"Yeah… what about it?" Shido mumbled.

"Well, I think we just found who that was… and it was a spirit all along, one we've been trying to find for a while now since it was off the radar. We need you to get to the park as soon as you can before the AST show up!" Kotori stated.

"_The park… that was kind of close to where I ran into that kid in black… is this just a coincidence?" _Shido thought.

"All right, I'm on my way. Tohka, Yoshino, I need to head out and take care of something!" Shido ran out before the Spirits could say anything, already at a sprint.

**Park**

Shido panted as he reached the stairs leading down into the park.

"Okay Kotori, I'm here… now… can you tell me what I'm dealing with?" Shido panted.

"You already know that this Spirit can use something like Shadows… but that's about all we know. This one's kept out of sight for so long, and a Spacequake only happened the first time it showed up." Kotori stated.

"Which would mean this Spirit has some reason for staying here… almost like the twins." Shido muttered, thinking back to the Yamai sisters as he proceeded closer to the park, and he finally caught sight of the Spirit, though for now they were just a silhouette.

"Also, this Spirit's codename is Erebus. Be careful, this one's danger level is just as high as Kurumi's." Kotori stated.

"That high!? Hope they aren't like Kurumi is… then that would be trouble." Shido muttered, and he gasped a bit when he made it to the park itself, seeing the same boy in black he had earlier today… or had he just thought it was a boy?

"And then the sun sets on another day… the light fading and giving way to the nights dark embrace…" The Spirit murmured, and Shido looked off to where they were, seeing that the sun really was setting in a glorious blaze.

"Whoa…" Shido muttered, clearing his throat, "Um… he-hello there!"

The Spirit didn't even flinch, just pacing past Shido and closer to the bank, the chains on their outfit clinking with each step.

"What the heck?! Did you say something wrong?!" Kotori snapped.

"I just said hello, how could that be wrong?!" Shido snapped, "But… it's almost like she didn't notice me… or… I guess it's a girl… hard to tell by the voice."

"Of course it's a girl! There's no such thing as a male spirit!" Kotori yelled. "Bah, stupid… well, try getting her attention again, see if it works this time."

"Alright… uh… Hey! You over there! What… brings you here?" Shido called out, and the Spirit, he'd just think of her using her codename, Erebus, shifted her head a bit, their eyes still hidden by the hood, but Shido saw two white tails of hair drift out, their thin and pale mouth and chin visible, making the teen curious how this Spirit looked underneath her hood.

"No reason other than to see the day end. It's odd… don't you think, of how, in the final moments before vanishing, the sun let's out one final blaze before fading… almost like a warrior who knows he will lose, so he submits to the embrace of death…" Erebus muttered, turning back to the bank, tapping her head with her right hand like before.

"Um… I guess… I tend not to think about it." Shido muttered. "But… you do have a point there…"

"Hmm… tell me, why are you here? Human? Are you like the other ones?" Erebus asked, turning towards, Shido, and he gasped when he saw their eyes: They were a brilliant gold color, sharp and piercing, but at the same time dull and blank, tufts of unkempt white hair adding more shadows to cover them somewhat, and now Shido was _really _having a hard time telling whether the Spirit actually was a girl, and not just because of the voice, but, no thanks to their hood it was still too hard to tell in full with just these few hints from what he could see.

"W-what!? Are you talking about the AST?" Shido asked.

"So, that's what those fools are called in this world? Hmm…" Erebus murmured, "But, you still haven't answered my question." They added, flexing their right hand, black shadows starting to swirl around the gauntlet.

"Shido, respond quickly! Her mood is dropping slowly!" Kotori snapped.

"No! I'm not like them… I… I help Spirits like you…" Shido stated, and the Shadows around Erebus' hand vanished in a small puff.

"How could someone "help" Spirits? All humans try to do is kill us." Erebus stated their voice weirdly not even wavering from the monotone for a moment.

"No we don't! Heck, not all humans even know you guys exist! And there is a way for me to help… you see…" Shido started.

"Hold up Shido! You might want to get out of there! The AST are showing up!" Kotori shouted, and Shido looked up to see a few lights, lights which soon turned into a squad of AST troopers.

"Look, Erebus, we…" Shido started, and Erebus held up her right hand.

"There's no need… those fool's never know when to back off." Erebus muttered in an almost guttural growl, shadows gathering around her forearm. "Rise from the shadows… _Hades."_

Erebus placed her hand on the ground, and when she pulled it up, a pool of shadows formed, a gleaming black, eerily designed shaft rising from it, a small blade on the end, and when the weapon was fully drawn, it was a massive scythe twice as large as the wielder, it's giant black blade gleaming with a silver edge that seemed like it would cut straight to the soul, and where the blade met it's shaft was a black skull effigy with runes carved in it, a red gleam coming from the eyes as Erebus swung the blade with no effort in the slightest.

"Wh-what kind of angel is that!?" Shido gasped.

"Angel? Hmm… you obviously must be talking about the…" Erebus muttered, getting cut off when multiple missiles rained down on them, and Erebus rasied a hand to block the explosions, though their hood went flying off, and Shido yelled in shock when tussled locks ofsnow white hair, unkempt with soft spikes all over their head and one more tail falling down their back, and it was dead obvious to see that Erebus wasn't a girl, but a _boy. _

"You're… YOU'RE A GUY!?" Shido yelled in shock.

"Obviously. How'd you not know that?" Erebus scoffed, turning back to the AST, swinging his scythe into a reversed grip, the blade barely touching the ground "Oh, and this isn't an Angel… this right here, is a Devil, my Devil, Hades… and just to make it clear, my real name, not the codename Erebus, is Yuki Rhapsodos… first of the Deities…" he stated, Shido's eyes widening, harkening back to what Yuki had said yet again.

"Is… this what he meant… by a challenge I may not be able to overcome!?" Shido gasped.

"Perhaps… now, you can either run or watch this battle… your choice." Yuki stated, glancing back at Shido, who just sat there wide eyed.

"_What in the world is he?" _Shido thought, and Yuki scoffed before leaping off to battle. _"This… will not end well…"_

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Deities

**Chapter 2: Deirty the First, **_**Erebus, **_**Part 2**

_**Park**_

"Kotori, what the hell is he!?" Shido gasped as he watched Yuki battle the AST with relative ease, heck, it seemed more like he was just _toying _with them, not even bothering to use the sharp edge of his scythe to attack, and weirdly enough he could even use shadows as _footholds, _a black swirl appearing wherever he would step, the Spirit wasn't even so much as flinching as he fought and missiles shot past him or bullets whizzed by.

"Like I said, _his _danger level is just as high as Kurumi's. Like I said, it'd be best if you got out of there so we can talk about this! I'm having the Fraxinus come to pick you up now." Kotori snapped, and Shido nodded before he ran off, taking one last look at the fight above, and he flinched slightly when Yuki looked down at him briefly before leaping back and going back to fighting, and Shido gasped a bit when he saw the Spirit split his scythe into two separate scythes with the same design before rushing back in.

"If there's more like him… just what kind of people will the others be?" Shido growled as he ran off.

**Faxinus**

Shido sighed as he entered the bridge, not surprised to see that Kotori and the others were watching the ongoing battle from the monitors, still observing Yuki battle the AST.

"Don't you think it's odd how he's not using the blades edge themselves? It's almost like he's not really trying to kill them." The lavender haired woman near Kotori, Reine, stated.

"More like he's toying with them. And that blank look is a little strange." Kotori added.

"I'm here." Shido muttered.

"Oh good, you're alive." Kotori hummed.

"Well, you did pull me out of there." Shido sighed, turning towards the monitor, and the entire crew was mumbling amongst themselves. "What are we going to do about this? Not only is this Spirit a _guy… _wait… yeah, THAT'S THE ONLY PROBLEM!"

"Calm down will you. You can just dress up as Shiori again." Kotori stated, and Shido shook his head.

"No way. I was fine with it for Miku, but _no way _am I going to crossdress and do… _THAT." _Shido shivered in disgust at the thought.

"Well, we have to do _something. _If this kid gets out of control who _knows _what could happen?" Kotori mumbled.

"Well do we necessarily _have _to seal his powers? Maybe… I dunno, maybe we can teach him how to live in this world without having to fight all the time?" Shido suggested.

"What do you think we're doing?" Kotori snapped.

"No, I mean _with _his powers still in his control. Yuki said that there's more like him, and if so we're going to need an _entirely _new strategy for the, because _no way _am I kissing another guy!" Shido retorted.

"Yuki?" Reine and Kotori asked

"He said his name was Yuki Rhapsodos." Shido stated.

"Right… well, like I said, we were already following this guy, so he's been on Earth for a while… we have no idea how long he's been here since there hasn't been a spacequake from him in ages… just like Kurumi… maybe he can cause them at will like she can?" Kotori mumbled as she pondered this, and on the screen, the AST's were finally flying off, and Yuki placed his to scythes back into one.

"Maybe…" Reini muttered.

"_There's just something weird about him… what was with all those strange things he was saying? They sounded like philosophies of some kind. But… when he asked if I was ready to face a challenge I may not be able to overcome, I bet this is what he meant… him and the other Deities…" _Shido thought.

"Something I should mention… Yuki said he was "The first of the Deities." That makes me think he's not an ordinary Spirit." Shido stated.

"Perhaps that might be the proper term for a male Spirit?" Reine suggested.

"Who knows? But… why the hell is he just sitting around?" Kotori mumbled, and Yuki hadn't moved an inch, just sitting on a swirl of shadows with Hades leaning on his shoulder, his hood back up, but not enough so his face was hidden.

"Well… when I was talking with him… he kept talking in this weird way, kind of like he was speaking philosophically." Shido stated.

"And what would you know about philosophy?" Kotori snickered in a teasing tone.

"Shut it! I'm just saying, he's definitely different… maybe all the Deities are like him, maybe not, who knows? But…" Shido muttered.

"Well, see if you can manage to talk to him again. Next time we get an alert from him, we'll let you know." Kotori stated, and Shido nodded.

**With Yuki**

"And just like petals in the wind, those who come near me vanish… when will those fools learn I have no reason to fight them, and neither do they have a reason to fight me?" Yuki muttered, still staring at the setting sun as it slowly moved lower and lower below the horizon, his eyes reflecting the brilliant gold color in the sky perfectly, and Yuki looked down at the skull figure in his gauntlet, tapping his head with his left hand.

"A black skull… darker than the blackest night but glowing red as crimson blood… and shadows that swallow and light drawn near them… things associated with death… is it things like this that make these humans want to fight me? Because when they see me they see death incarnate?"

Yuki looked up at the say as it darkened and soon filled with stars, standing up and letting Hades vanish in a swirl of shadows, drifting to the ground and walking along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever it is… I do wonder why there was that human boy who spoke with me… and help Spirits? Hmph… what would that mean?" Yuki pondered.

When he neared a specific part of town, passing near an alleyway, and there was a glint of steel in there, and a few voices chuckled.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around town this time of night? You could get hurt." A voice chuckled, and Yuki turned slightly, seeing multiple people dressed like some sort of gang behind him.

"Hurt by what? I've had plenty of people try to hurt me… every last one of them failed horribly." Yuki muttered in a monotone.

"Oh really know? And why would that be?" The leader snickered, his cronies snickered.

"Various ways… and a few rather painful but non-lethal methods I'd rather not talk about that weren't even my fault." Yuki stated, turning around and taking his hands out of his pockets, and the gang guys flinching when they saw his gauntlet, but they kept their knives raised either way.

"You threatenin' us punk?"

"Not really… unless you perceive what I'm saying as a threat, in which then I would say you're being a fool because I have no intent of threatening nor harming any of you unless it's in self-defense." Yuki stated, shadows swirling around his right hand.

"So it is a threat then? Alright boys, slash this punk!" The leader shouted, and before they could even flinch, Yuki had brought Hades out again.

"I'll tell you again, I have no intent of harming you… but attack me and I can guarantee a few bruises or broken bones. Lions do not concern themselves with the views of sheep… and right now you are most definitely looking at a lion." Yuki stated, spinning Hades around into his normal reverse hold, and the gang guys started backing up.

"This kid ain't normal…" One of them whimpered.

"He just pulled a big ass scythe out of thin air! He ain't human!" One more screeched.

"This kid's the freaking Grim Reaper! Run!" The leader shouted, and Yuki shook his head as they ran off, dispelling Hades with a sigh.

"The same of those women… confident until they realize how outclassed they become… but those… what did that boy call them… ASTs? They're far more persistent." Yuki muttered, walking along the path again, tapping his head again before putting his hands back in his pockets, vanishing into the shadows somehow…

**The Next Day/Raizen High**

Shido was staring out the window, tapping his pen repeatedly, still caught up from last night.

"_What the heck am I supposed to do? I seriously can't seal Yuki's powers… I have to find some way to convince him to not use them constantly so the AST will stop attacking him… but that may be hard to do… he didn't really respond much… but he did seem curious by what I meant when I said I could help… then again, that was when I presumed _he _was a _she." Shido thought, sighing and putting his head on the desk.

"Man, that is a serious problem I cannot figure out… how are we going to solve this one?" he mumbled under his breath, and _that _was when the Spacequake alarm went off. "What the?"

Shido stood up quickly, Origami bolting out of the room, and Shido flinched.

"Oh no… don't tell me it's him!" Shido yelped.

"Who?" Tohka asked as the class started leaving.

"Somebody I ran into the other day when I had to go." Shido stated.

"Anorther Spirit?" Tohka aksed, and Shido hushed her.

"Yes! But… this one was different… you see, this Spirit was a guy… well, he called himself a Deity… not a Spirit…" Shido stated.

"A boy Spirit… but… if then, how would you…" Tohka asked.

"I don't know! But I have a feeling it's this kid again… though last time we ran into each other there wasn't a spacequake… so I wonder why the alarms going off now?" Shido muttered.

"Shido! It's Kotori! We found Erebus again, and this time, things are a little hairy." Kotori stated.

"How?" Shido asked, putting his hand near his communicator.

"Let's just say a certain group we know about decided to show up again…" Kotori muttered.

"Are you talking about DEM?" Shido gasped.

DEM, or Deus Ex Machina, was an organization that had previously capture Tohka due to their leaders obsession with creating some kind of new world… and with someone like Yuki showing up, who _knows _what they would be up to now in an attempt to capture him?

"Who else? Get to the park quickly! That's where he's at!" Kotori snapped.

"_The park again? Is that just a coincidence or is drawn to the place?" _Shido thought, rushing forward as fast as he could, Tohka following him this time.

**Park**

Yuki jumped back, Hades in it's dual form, avoiding the blade of the DEM wizard, a blonde woman named Ellen who was the leaders most trusted fighter, and the weapons clashed again, a burst of wind flaring out, blowing Yuki's hood off his head, and despite the tense situation he was totally calm.

"Just why are you even here?" Yuki muttered.

"Why else? To capture you…" Ellen stated.

"First you humans try to kill me and now you want to capture me? Why do something that foolish?" Yuki asked, a few shadows moving behind Ellen, and the woman slashed them as they dove down, and Yuki took the chance to jump back, twirling Hades and placing the two scythes back together into one, planting the end blade into the ground with another spin.

"There's reasons… we had one Spirit before, and what with one like you, there's a certain someone who's taken an interest in you and would like to meet you." Ellen stated.

"Then I assume this is the person who gave you the orders to capture me? I need to warn you, I'm not so easy to defeat… far from it, me _and _the other Deities… we're nothing like the other Spirits you may have encountered." Yuki stated in the same calm tone, the fingers on his left hand twitching, and Ellen shot into the air when Yuki's shadow moved and actually lashed out at her, splitting into multiple copies and attacking simultaneously. "You called yourself the strongest Wizard in the world, right? How long can that image of yourself last against me?"

"I won't lose to you… I'll never lose to anyone!" Ellen roared, shooting down and slashing the shadow copies, her blade crashing into Yuki's.

"I'll admit, you are stronger than those ASTs. You're actually making me have to use more of my power than I usually do… and I'm sure they've noticed by now." Yuki muttered, forcing Ellen back and pointing Hades at her, the tip of the scythe barely scraping the ground. "I will give you one more chance to leave before I end this. I have not yet taken the life of another living being since most run in the face of death… but you… you stand firm… I wonder, do you have no fear of death? Or is it the pride an arrogance of being the strongest human that drives you?"

Ellen growled, and the clash of weapons was on again.

Off in the distance, Shido and Tohka were finally approaching the park, and they gasped when they saw the battle going on.

"Shido… is _that _the boy you mentioned?" Tohka gasping, her eyes following Yuki as he jumped around and dodged despite how bulky his weapon looked.

"Yeah… that's him… Yuki Rhapsodos, the first Deity, Erebus…" Shido nodded, snarling a bit when he saw Ellen, the memory of her kidnapping Tohka still fresh in his mind, especially what happened that fateful night… and now DEM was back trying to capture a Spirit yet again.

"Whoa! Is… is he using shadows to fight!?" Tohka yelped when she saw the claw like shadows shoot out at Ellen, only for them to be deflected, and Yuki shot forward, separating Hades and attacking with a viciously quick assault of slashes, and when Ellen's guard was broken, Yuki stopped his right handed blade just short of the woman's neck.

"Why stop the blade? Why not kill me?" Ellen growled.

"What's the point? I think taking the life of another living being is meaningless unless absolutely necessary. Everyone has a right to live in this world… but there are some who did not need to be born in the first place." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, like you spirits!" Ellen snapped, going for a stab, and her blade merely scraped across the edge of Yuki's left scythe as he deflected it, and when the scythes were knocked out of his hands by a powerful strike from Ellen next, he dropped to the ground, flipping his hands around and using a wide, sweeping kick to trip the Wizard, calling Hades back and sticking the dull edge of the blade against her throat when she tried to rise.

"No, even the Spirits have a right to exist as living beings. Who is one mortal to decide the fate of another? Will you admit that you've been defeated and surrender?" Yuki asked.

"Like hell!" Ellen spat, and then she saw Tohka and Shido. "Those two…"

Yuki briefly looked surprised, and Ellen took the chance, knocking Hades aside again and knocking him to the ground, planting her knee on his chest and pointing her blade at his throat.

"I told you I wouldn't lose." Ellen scoffed, and Yuki sighed, closing his eyes.

"Arrogance is the downfall of many a strong warrior, it was the same in many legends, and it will hold true now." Yuki stated, his left hand twitching again, and Ellen gasped when she was then entangled in tendrils of shadow that lifted her up, and Yuki stood up, hades vanishing with a flick of his hand.

"I think I showed you just who the superior fighter is. In your moment of arrogance at victory, you lowered your guard and were caught by surprise attack." Yuki stated, and as Ellen growled at him Tohka and Shido looked around in surprise as the Spacequake alarm died down.

"Why did it stop?" Tohka asked.

"Was it because the fight ended and Yuki stopped using his powers? No way… is he that strong when forced to fight like that that it causes readings similar to a Spacequake!?" Shido gasped, and now it was no wonder Yuki didn't want to kill anyone despite fighting the way he did, because so much as _using _his powers would just cause the AST to come running… and now with DEM after him… things would get hairy for the Deity if he didn't lay low… but how to do that? Well… there could be a way. After all, Kurumi always stayed off the radar even if her powers weren't sealed.

"Yuki!" Shido shouted, and Yuki turned towards him and Tohka.

"You… you're the one from before… I never caught your name… or I did and can't remember because I was distracted by the AST…" Yuki muttered, tapping his head in his usual fashion.

"No… I didn't tell you. I'm Shido. Shido Itsuka, and this is Tohka Yatogami, a Spirit like you." Shido stated, gesturing towards Tohka.

"The proper term for male Spirits is "Deity", Itsuka-san. And nice to meet you Yatogami-san." Yuki nodded, and Shido sighed.

"Nice to meet you too Yuki." Tohka nodded.

"Well, whatever the term is… what was with that? Why did the Spacequak alarm sound?" Shido asked.

"Is that what that blaring was? To be honest, I'm not sure. I haven't heard that sounds since I first arrived in this world… I think. I can't remember how many other times I came here before I couldn't leave again." Yuki muttered, "There's a lot of things I can't remember actually…" he added, tapping his head another time.

"I wonder if that's why he taps his head." Tohka murmured.

"It seems more like a tic." Shido stated, "Well, what _can _you remember?" he asked, and Yuki thought for a moment.

"What are you doing!?" Kotori snapped into the mic, the sound making Shido's ear ring.

"Be quiet! He's talking, so isn't that good?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, but his mood isn't going up or down! It's remaining neutral!" Kotori stated.

"What?" Shido muttered, and Yuki spoke up again, and for now it seemed the trapped Ellen had been forgotten about.

"All I remember is my name, and information about my abilities and that of the other three Deities who exist… though they haven't yet come into this world… that's all." Yuki stated, "And how to fight, since those darn AST keep attacking me."

"Well, Yuki, what if I told you there was a way to keep them from attacking you? I know another Spirit who lives in this world like you do, and she never gets attacked as often since she lays low and doesn't always use her powers. I think if you do the same thing you wouldn't be detected as often." Shido suggested.

"Itsuka-san, you can't just switch off a Spirits powers. It's like… like a flame. Once they spark into life, it can only be controlled, destroyed, or left to run wild." Yuki mumbled.

"Exactly! If you just control your powers enough, dampen them, I think you can stop all those attacks on you!" Shido snapped, and Yuki almost looked a little suspicious.

"Found you!"

The three shot around, and streaking down was Origami, and her blade clashed with Yuki's as he drew Hades.

"You… I remember you…" Yuki muttered,

"Origami what the hell are you doing!?" Shido snapped.

"Get out of here Shido! And though it's venom on my tongue, you as well Yatogami!" Origami snapped.

"Can you please not interrupt people's conversations? It gets horribly annoying when that happens." Yuki muttered, snaring Origami with the same shadows binding Ellen. "Sorry, but just like last time, you have no hope of winning against me."

"Yuki stop!" Shido shouted as Yuki raised his scythe.

"Why?" Yuki asked

"Just… you said it yourself, you don't kill people!" Shido stated.

"I'm not going to kill her. Why would I? She's just a misguided girl with a grudge in her heart that doesn't need to be there, something that will bring her too become the thing she hates so much." Yuki stated, the others gasping, and then Ellen growled when she received a transmission.

"Understood…" Ellen muttered, and then she broke free of her bindings, Yuki's eyes actually looming _shocked. _"Sorry Erebus, but we'll have to settle this another time. But you _will _lose next time."

Ellen flew off, and soon, Yuki released Origami, who apparently had the same order, though the girl just glared at him.

"If you have to leave, then do it. I've had enough of fighting you people for today." Yuki muttered, and with some reluctance, Origami flew off, and Yuki dispelled Hades, turning back to Shido. "So, what's this idea you have where I control my powers to the minimum?"

"Wait… you're, agreeing to it?" Shido gasped.

"Yes, Itsuka-san, I am. If it stops me from having to fight meaningless battles, then yes. I think it's not a bad idea." Yuki nodded.

"Oh thank god you agreed. You see, my normal method for helping spirits… it isn't really engineered towards Deities." Shido chuckled.

"Then how _do _you seal their powers?" Yuki asked, tilting his head.

"Y-You don't need to know that!" Shido snapped, and Yuki just kept a curious glace.

And nearby, a certain someone was watching on top of one of the roofs, and she chuckled.

"Ara ara… this one… he's _very _interesting… quite a bit more interesting than Shido-san… Yuki Rhapsodos… I like that name…" Kurumi chuckled, her golden clock eye gleaming as she grinned, "I wonder… what kind of person are you? I want to find out…"

_**Deity the First, Erebus, quelled… **_

**A/N:**

**Alright, since someone asked about pairings, I'll state the two that are definite by this point: Shido x Tohka, and Yuki x Kurumi. I am still planning for the other three Deities, but the youngest one of them will be paired with Yoshino or **_**maybe **_**Kotori… not too sure on the other two quite yet.**

**Also… **_**highly **_**unintentional/slight reference to Mirai Nikki what with Yuki's name being what it is and the whole Kurumi being a yandere deal…**


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Deities

**Chapter 3: Erebus and Nightmare Meet**

_**Fraxinus**_

"Okay, so we got him to agree to this plan of yours… how the heck did you even do that?" Kotori asked, Shido and Tohka to her side.

"I told him he wouldn't have to worry about the AST attacking him again if he did. And he said he was sick of always fighting since h thought it was pointless, so he agreed." Shido stated, and Kotori scoffed.

"You know that it won't last long what with DEM after him. Reine is running a check up on him, and he's proven to be _much _different than we thought. I think that, for a Deity, and S-Class rating is on a different tier than a regular Spirit. No wonder that Spacequake alarm was going off. Even just some of his power is enough to possibly trigger one… weirdly, it makes sense he _doesn't _want to fight." Kotori mused, the screen showing Reine and Yuki, the boy not even blinking as Reine ran normal checkup procedures that a human would go through with some add-ons intended for Spirits… of course with _more _modifications for reasons.

"Yeah… and then he said he couldn't remember anything other than what he knows about the other Deities and his name." Shido stated.

"Well, if there is more of them we need to find them and convince them to do what Yuki is… and first we need to find a place for him to stay." Kotori hummed.

"Our house is already full enough with Tohka and Yoshino, and if there's four of them then we won't have enough space." Shido grumbled.

"Relax~. He won't be staying with us. We're working on arranging a completely separate place for him and the other Deities to stay at. Though, he _is _going to become our next-door neighbor." Kotori snickered.

"I can live with that." Shido huffed.

"Well, I think it'll be fun! Hey, Shido, think I can teach Yuki about Earth? Can I?" Tohka asked, rather excited.

"You're a little excited about this whole thing." Shido muttered.

"Only because I can treat him like a younger brother… hehe… I wonder what it's like being an older sister!" Tohka hummed.

"You're not planning on being crazy are you? And besides, for all we know he could be somewhat older than us." Shido sighed.

"Don't worry! I'm just gonna teach him what you taught me!" Tohka laughed.

"I think it would be better if we let him learn at his own pace. Besides, he's been here a while so I'm sure Yuki knows the basics." Kotori stated, "So, let's bring this kid into our world why don't we? It's the weekend, so we'll have time to take care of some things tomorrow."

"What the heck are you planning now?" Shido asked flatly.

"Have faith in your younger sister Shido. Besides, not like it's going to be weird, he is a boy after all." Kotori stated.

"Whatever, but, my bad feeling is from something different… I just feel like it's not just the DEM who's going to be after Yuki now… I don't know why, it's just a feeling though." Shido sighed.

"Hmm… I did feel a weird presence before we boared the ship." Tohka hummed.

"Maybe you're both just being paranoid. So, tomorrow, we'll get him moved into his new home, and then, well, I'll spill the rest of the plan after breakfast." Kotori snickered.

**The next morning/Deity Residence**

"So… this is my new home?" Yuki mused as he looked around the living room of the house, which was pretty much an exact replica of the Itsuka residence in all but colors, being reversed in many ways.

"Yeah. Though for now you've got the place to yourself. Kotori said the other Deities will stay here when they show up… if we can convince them too anyway." Shido muttered, and Kotori nodded beside him, wearing her white ribbons.

"Mhmm! So you've got a lot of privacy to yourself! There's even a game system hooked up to the TV if you like that kind of thing, and then there's also a bookshelf on the second floor near your room if you like that more." Kotori chuckled, spinning around in the center of the living room.

"Well, you like the place? I know ti's kinda simple but…" Shido stated.

"It's fine. I'm not one for fine furnishings anyway." Yuki stated, and a small semblance of a grin passed on his face for a slight moment before his face was blank again.

"Alright then… so… well… you're gonna need something else to wear than your Astral Armor by the way." Shido stated.

"What's wrong with it? It doesn't look that odd compared to most. Does it?" Yuki asked.

"That's, not what I'm saying. You just need to get some regular clothes to wear out in public. Besides, if you're going to be putting a damper on your powers you need to look normal, right?" Shido asked, and now Kotori was lounging on the couch.

"Hmm… yes… I see your point… though this feels like a situation of a wolf hiding in sheeps clothing to me…" Yuki stated, tapping his head.

"What, no philosophy to bring up?" Shido chuckled.

"That _was _the philosophy. That's what I'm going to become, isn't it? A wolf hiding in the appearance of a sheep, but unlike that wolf, I'm not waiting for a time to attack any of the sheep before me… just to avoid being seen." Yuki stated, folding his arms, "But, if I can't go out in public, than what _should _I wear?"

"Remember the school uniform I wear?" Shido asked, and Yuki gave a nod, "Good, then just… wear that for now."

Yuki nodded one more time and closed his eyes, shadows swirling around him up to neck level, and when the shadows faded he was wearing the Raizen High boys uniform, and he looked down at the new outfit.

"By the way, Itsuka-san, what _is _a school?" Yuki asked, and Shido chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough Yuki. And you can just call me Shido, no need for that." Shido chuckled, "Now, how about we go over to my place and eat before going out into the city huh?"

"But, isn't it proper to refer to someone by their last name with an honorific?" Yuki asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, but I really don't mind if you don't do that." Shido chuckled, "Now come on, I bet you're hungry."

This was met with Yuki's stomach growling rather loudly, and the Deity nodded.

"Some… food would be nice…" Yuki mumbled with a nod.

**Later/Shopping district**

Yuki looked around with a surprised gaze at the crowds of people in the district, turning and looking at whatever caught his eye.

"I had no idea so many humans would gather in one place like this…" Yuki mumbled as the girls ran ahead.

"Yeah, it's a usual thing that happens in cities like this." Shido nodded.

"I've spent plenty of time exploring… but that was a night… I didn't know this city could be so lively." Yuki mumbled as he walked along, looking around at the crowds of happy people, couples walking along and chatting, parents and children, all sorts of things that he hadn't seen during his nightly explorations, and then someone brushed right past him ever so lightly, and a giggle filled the air.

"So, this is how you look up close? Ara ara… such an odd feeling I'm having right now… what about you is causing this?"

Yuki's eyes widened a bit and he turned, but by then the only thing that was left of the presence was a slight breeze and another giggle, and Yuki tapped his head.

"_A girl's voice? Who was that?" _Yuki thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi! Yuki! Don't just stand around, come on!" Shido called out, and Yuki shook his head to get his mind straight.

"R-Right… sorry about that." Yuki mumbled, looking back one more time. _"Why can't I shake off the feeling that I'm being watched now?"_

**A short time later**

Yuki came out of the clothing store dressed in a new outfit outside the temporary school uniform, now wearing a black cargo jacket going down to his ankles with a hood, a black button down and logo t-shirt, dark gray cargo jeans and a pair of black sneakers, and for some accessories there was a chain on the waist of his jeans and two more on the shoulders of his coat.

"I was a little surprised that the people in that store made this easy for me." Yuki mumbled as he looked at his new outfit, and Shido sighed.

"_Well, those people ARE with Rataskor… they just want to make sure things don't go nuts…" _Shido thought.

"Eh, I don't think it's too big a deal… though I do wonder why you chose an outfit that kinda looks similar to your Astral Armor." Shido mumbled as Yuki started following him again.

"I just feel a bit safer when dressed this way is all… that, and I like long coats like this." Yuki stated, putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh, I get it now." Shido nodded as they continued, and a after some more walking, Yuki came to a halt near and ally when he heard soft meows, and he turned, stopping dead when he saw a small black and white cat with crimson eyes huddled in the alley.

"What are you doing here alone?" Yuki muttered as he walked into the alley and knelt down, the tiny cat shying away, and Yuki gave a small, gentle grin, "It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you… you don't have to be scared…"

"Hmm? Yuki?" Shido muttered when he turned and saw Yuki had vanished, then screaming inwardly. _"GYAGH! Don't tell me the guy got lost! If he vanished somewhere who knows what could happen!?" _Shido shook his head and turned back to the way he'd come, skirting past the alley Yuki was in and then backing up rapidly, poking his head around the corner, showing surprise to see Yuki gently handling the small cat in front of him, the animal purring softly.

"There… see? I'm not a bad person. Whoever left you hear shouldn't have done that… not to someone so small." Yuki stated, and Shido seemed rather surprised when the Deity picked up the small cat, the animal nuzzling Yuki's cheek, the boy chuckling as he closed the proper eye.

"_For being an S-Class danger level, Yuki is one of the gentlest people I've seen in a long time. It's almost weird, knowing that this is the same kid who completely whooped that Ellen lady with a simple twitch of his hand…" _Shido thought.

"Oh, Shido. Sorry I got side tracked, I just saw this little guy and couldn't leave him alone." Yuki stated as he walked out of the alley, the cat in his arms meowing before moving up to sit on Yuki's head, "Can I keep him?"

"Do you even know how to take care of a cat?" Shido asked.

"No, but I can learn. Kotori said she'd help teach me some things if I needed help… so did Yatogami." Yuki stated as he plucked the cat off his head and held it in his arms again.

"Of course… well… not like it's for me to judge, the house you're in is technically yours so I don't see a problem." Shido stated, and Yuki grinned.

"Hehe… I'll take care of him… now… what about a name… hey, do you like the name Kuro?" Yuki looked down at the cat, and it mewled as if it approved. "Alright then, your name's settled on, from now on you're Kuro."

The cat mewled again, and Shido chuckled to see Yuki looking happy instead of that blank look he had when they met.

"Well, nice to see it's shaping up for ya'." Shido chuckled, giving a thumbs up, and Yuki nodded.

"So, just to ask, what's school like?"

"Oh you'll find out in a couple of days."

**Raizen High**

The class was chattering as always as the new school week was beginning, Shido and his usual school entourage in the back of the class as always, and then their teacher, Tamae Okamine, who, for a 29 year old woman, actually looked _younger _than some of her students.

"Okay class, calm down will you?" Tamae asked, the class falling silent, "Thank you. Now, I would like to announce that we are getting a new transfer student into our class today! You can come in now."

The door slid open, and everyone but the three in the back corner gasped when Yuki entered, standing beside Tamae.

"Class, allow me to introduce you to Yuki Rhapsodos, who transferred here not more than a few days ago over the weekend from America. I'd like you all to be nice to him since he isn't very knowledgeable on how things work here in Japan, so help him out wherever you can." Tamae introduced, and Yuki made a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can all get along!" Yuki stated with a small grin, and Shido rolled his eyes when at least half of the girls in the classroom swooned at the site.

"Oh my god a smile makes him look completely gorgeous!" The swooning girls squeed.

"Well now… so, where to sit you?" Tamae mumbled as she looked around for an empty seat.

"Ms. Okamine, there's an empty seat next to me!" Tohka stated, throwing up a hand.

"Ah! Thank you Yatogam-sani. Just go and sit right next to Tohka over there okay Rahpsodos-san." Tamae stated, and Yuki nodded, moving to the designated seat, Origami giving him a near glare the whole time, and Shido sighed as he saw that while Tohka started drilling Yuki on school life.

"_Let's just hope something wild doesn't happen." _Shido thought with a small chuckle.

**Later**

"_Well… now I'm eating my words…" _Shido thought, his head plonking down onto his desk as a swarm of girls surrounded Yuki's desk, asking the boy all sorts of questions or trying to tell him something he may, or most likely _may not _need to know.

"So, did you really come from America?" One of the girls asked, and Yuki tapped his head.

"Uhm… yes, I did. I moved here for family reasons." Yuki nodded, "Though those are reasons I'd prefer to keep quiet about." He added, _"Especially since those "reasons" don't even exist in the first place…" _he thought with a slight look to the side, and then he gasped a bit when he saw _someone _looking at him near the doorway… and weirdly enough he was feeling the same presence he had before.

"Uh, excuse me, I need to go do something…" Yuki muttered, getting out of his seat and leaving the room, Shido raising an eyebrow as the Deity left.

Yuki looked around the hall as he exited, trying to see just who'd been there, and he caught somebody gesturing for him to follow, and the same giggle from before.

"_Just who is that?" _Yuki thought as he followed the gesture at a brisk pace, and when he reached the stairs he caught a brief glimpse of who he was following, their black hair drifting around the corner.

"You want to know who I am, right? Follow me this way…" The girl giggled, and Yuki, dashed up the stairs, looking around again until he caught another gesture to follow, and he kept going until he reached the roof, panting a bit as he looked around, walking towards the center.

"What the? Wasn't I following someone?" Yuki mumbled, looking around.

"Ara ara… did you suddenly miss my presence?" the voice he'd heard earlier mused from right behind him, and Yuki turned with a small gasp, and standing before him was none other than Kurumi Tokisaki, wearing the Raizen High uniform like he was.

"Are you… the one who was making me follow you?" Yuki asked.

"Not so much per say… you did choose to follow me by your own choice after all." Kurumi stated, putting her hands behind her back.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, his eyes following Kurumi as she waltzed towards the fence.

"Me? I'm Kurumi Tokisaki… and you don't need to introduce yourself, Yuki-kun… I've wanted to meet you in person for a while now." Kurumi stated, walking up to Yuki and leaning in a bit, and Yuki had a suspicious look on his face, one that made Kurumi giggle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, not like those nasty women you had to fight before."

"I can't help but be a little more than suspicious Tokisaki-san…" Yuki muttered.

"Hmm hmm… you don't have to call me that Yuki-kun… I'd much prefer if you used my first name, or perhaps even call me Kuru-chan… whichever you prefer." Kurumu giggled.

"Well… Kurumi-san… the problem is I really don't have much of a clue of who you are." Yuki mumbled, looking to the side as he tapped his head again, getting a light laugh from Kurumi.

"You will soon enough… but I know plenty about you Yuki-kun… I tend to know a lot about the person I'm interested in… and I am _very _interested in you." Kurumi stated as she put her arms around Yuki's neck, making the Deity flinch.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuki muttered.

"There's something about you… something that makes me feel… strange… but it's a good kind of strange…" Kurumi stated, and Yuki's face was a burning red.

"_What is up with this girl? I'm definitely getting the same presence from earlier off of her… but what the heck is she talking about?" _Yuki thought, feeling his heart race as Kurumi drew closer, and then the door to the rooftop flew open.

"Yuki! Huh…" Shido yelled, his eyes widening when he saw Kurumi, and the girl laughed lightly.

"Ara ara… such bad timing from you Shido-san… well, we'll have to find another time to talk Yuki-kun… see you again…" Kurumi stated, and she vanished within an instant, the last trace of her presence being a small giggle on the wind, and Yuki looked rather stunned as Shido ran up to him.

"Yuki, are you okay? Why was Kurumi here?" Shido asked, and Yuki shook his head.

"I… I don't know why… she kept talking about some things that don't make a lot of sense to me right now… something about feeling weird around me or something like that…" Yuki mumbled, tapping his head again, and Shido drained of color.

"_Don't tell me… please do not tell me Kurumi has feelings for Yuki! If she does… that… that could become a problem really, really fast…" _Shido thought in a slight panic.

"Shido… do you know what she meant when she said that? I didn't really catch on… and for some reason when she got close my face got hot and my heart started racing… is something wrong with me?" Yuki asked, tilting his head, and Shido sighed.

"I… I'll explain later… and you were just nervous and embarrassed at the same time, that's all." Shido stated with a small wave of his hand, Yuki let out a musing hum.

"Nervous and embarrassed at the same time… Is it possible to feel two things at once like that?" Yuki asked, and Shido chuckled.

"Depends... come on, let's get back to class… we can talk about what happened once we get home." Shido stated, and Yuki nodded.

"Okay… though… I am curious about it…" Yuki mumbled, looking back towards the cerulean sky with a thoughtful look. _"Kurumi Tokisaki… just who is she? I'm curious about her now... but… I'm also concerned about the other three Deities… when will they show up?" _ he thought, giving a sigh before following Shido back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Deities

**Chapter 4: Deity the Second, **_**Odin**_

**Fraxinus**

Yuki was currently sitting at a table across from Reine, staring down at a cup of tea before him, the cup cold since he didn't particularly like tea.

"So…" Yuki mumbled, looking up at the woman in front of him, "That Kurumi girl is an S Class Spirit you've run into before?" he asked, getting a nod from Reine.

"Yes. She posed the most danger before because she was going after Shido for whatever mysterious reason she has, but now, it appears she's taken a great interest in you, Yuki." Reine stated with a nod, "We'd advise keeping your guard up in case she appears again, which, no doubt she will."

Yuki sighed and looked down, folding his hands in front of him.

"Is something bothering you?" Reine asked.

"Well… I don't know… I'm curious about Kurumi for some reason…" Yuki murmured.

"It's likely you'll run into her again sometime soon. If she is interested in you, that may just happen… also, we wanted to know, are there any other Deities? When you met Shido, you said you were "the first of the Deities." Does that hold any importance?" Reine asked, and Yuki nodded.

"Yes. There's three more Deities who will permanently arrive on Earth at designated times… though I don't know when… Deities codenamed Odin, Loki, and Poseidon… you could say we're brothers in a way… I don't know why, but I know all the basic information about them… their Devils, Astral Armors, and powers… but that's the extent of it all… each one of them acts differently from what I know…. But it's just one more thing I can't remember…" Yuki mumbled, tapping his head per his usual fashion.

"Any information we can get would be a help. We need a way to convince each of them once they arrive." Reine nodded, standing up, "Come on, time for you to head home either way."

Yuki nodded and stood up.

"_Who knows when they'll show up? It could be tomorrow, right now, or not for a long while… we'll have to see…" _Yuki thought.

**Deity Residence**

Yuki was sitting on the couch, wearing his black nightclothes and reading a book he'd picked up earlier than day, and interestingly, it was _The Art if War _that he was scanning through as Kuro pawed around on his lap to get comfortable.

"Wow, who knew that humans could come up with these kinds of thoughts… Sun Tzu… I might read up on that fellow…" Yuki muttered as he turned the page, reading the first thing his eyes fell on out loud, "Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak… Kuro, for a book about war, a lot of these don't really apply primarily to war, do they?"

The small cat mewled as if in response, and Yuki scratched him behind the ears, getting a satisfactory purr from the pet.

"What else is there… in the midst of chaos there is also opportunity… wonder if that could apply soon?" Yuki mused, shutting the book and laying down, staring up at the ceiling as Kuro fell asleep on his chest.

"_So, the other three Deities will be coming… and now there's a dangerous Spirit after me for unknown reasons… hmm… guess that's just how it is, not like I can change that." _Yuki thought, _"That's just how it is for me, so there's no point in fighting against the current if you simply have to follow it to see where you wind up." _

**One week later/Raizen High**

Yuki was practicing writing his katakana and kanji, since, while speaking Japanese was no issue, seeing as how Deities could speak any language fluently with little practice involved, writing in said language was another matter to speak of, and Shido was assisting him in this task.

"Shido, um… about that Kurumi girl…" Yuki muttered.

"What? And issue? She show up again?" Shido asked, and Yuki shok his head.

"No… I'm just curious about her… I assume you've met her… so… I was just curious as to what she's like and all…" Yuki mumbled, scratching a cheek a little bit, and Shido sighed.

"_Please do not tell me he's got a crush on Kurumi… well… maybe he could sort her out, who knows?" _Shido thought.

"Well…" Shido muttered, "You could say Kurumi isn't too bad. She actually is kind of a sweet person… granted she's also kinda crazy and has killed tons of people before, not that she does that anymore…"

"How many people?" Yuki muttered.

"Uh… probably best I don't tell you… since, well… you're a pacifist and all…" Shido muttered.

"Shido, I'm not a pacifist. I just don't like fighting for the wrong reasons. Why fight someone simply because you either have to or it's meaningless? I see no point in that kind of conflict, even if something like that is human nature that must be followed at times." Yuki stated, and Shido seemed lost for words.

"Man, it is really hard to follow what you're saying sometimes… it's like you speak in riddles half the time." Shido sighed, getting a shrug from the Deity next to him.

"I just tend to speak philosophically… by the way, have you read "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu before? I think it's pretty interesting." Yuki stated, Shido shaking his head.

"Stuff like that isn't really my thing…" Shido sighed, Yuki making a musing sound as his pen stopped scratching on his notebook.

"So, like this, right?" Yuki asked, showing the notebook, which had various words in both kanji and katakana on it.

"Hmm, good job! You're learning pretty fast honestly." Shido chuckled.

"Well, all us Deities are like this… though whether or not we'd be willing to learn is left up to personality. Give me a few more hours of practice and I'll have this down in no time." Yuki chuckled, stopping when he felt a presence from somewhere, and he rushed to the window, throwing it open and looking out.

"Yuki? What's up?" Shido asked the Deity, glad it was lunch break and nobody was really paying attention.

"I felt something… a presence, and it was familiar… not Kurumi… but somebody else…" Yuki muttered, stepping back with a grumble. _"It's him… no mistaking that feeling… but just how do I know _which _Deity it is?" _

**After School/Courtyard**

Yuki had gone off on his own so he could mull over his thoughts, still concerned about the Deity he'd sensed earlier than day, almost like a ghost in the crowd.

"I know who it is… Odin… but why now? I mean… it's no surprise… but still… it feels so random to me…" Yuki muttered, and he gasped when the Space Quake alarm started blaring, and the same presence kicked up again as the city started locking down, many of the students rushing back inside. "Already? Is he trying to attract attention or what?"

Yuki growled and took off at a run past the crowd, some students calling out to him, but their cries fell on deaf ears as the Deity jumped the shut gate and kept going at a sprint.

"_If there's anyone who can fight this Deity it's me… I need to talk him down… at least I hope I can. I want to avoid a fight, but I will if I have too!" _Yuki thought as he kept running, following the presence in the air, which was practically like a bloodhound tracking it's prey.

**Fraxinus**

"Oh what is he up to now!?" Kotori shouted as the Fraxinus' camera followed the sprinting Yuki.

"It seems he's headed towards the source of the Spirit Reading. Perhaps it's another Deity?" Reine suggested.

"Possibly… get Shido on the move too… though I doubt he'll be much of a help in this situation… maybe we should just leave the other Deities to Yuki…" Kotori mumbled, sticking a fresh lollipop into her mouth. "Who knows, maybe he won't even need help?"

**With Yuki**

Yuki panted a bit as he arrived at the source of the presence, looking around as he straightened out.

"Where is he?" Yuki muttered as he walked out a bit, looking around.

"Man oh man, I _did _not expect everybody to go running like a bunch of sheep… talk about _lame!" _a voice spoke, belonging to a young man who couldn't have been much older than Yuki, their tone carrying an almost annoying cocky tone and a sound of bitter disappointment, and Yuki looked up to spot an athletic looking young man who seemed about eighteen to nineteen sporting a fur lined jacket, red button down left somewhat open to show a black shirt, nice jeans and black shoes, the young man's hair red as a fire and fell in waves down to his neck, a small braid falling across his left shoulder and a few strands falling near his sharp, burning emerald eyes, his complexion rather tanned as well, a thin scar on his left cheek, and it wasn't too far off to call him a pretty boy, whereas Yuki, as experience showed, could actually be mistaken for a girl if he was wearing a hood.

"_That has to be him…" _Yuki thought, and the other Deity stood up, twirling his braid between his fingers while he looked around.

"Now, were are those girls who attacked me last time I came to this place… they always provide an interesting fight…" The Deity muttered, then he looked surprised for a moment, looking down and spotting Yuki, "And why are you familiar for some reason?"

The other Deity leapt down and approached Yuki, and now he could see that this Deity stood a full head taller than himself… and for some reason that was ticking Yuki off, almost like when a younger sibling is getting teased by their older brother or sister, that was the feeling he was getting as this new Deity inspected him.

"Okay, I really think I've seen you somewhere before…" The Deity muttered, "It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"You're Deity the Second, Odin… I'm Deity the First, Erebus, Yuki Rhapsodos." Yuki muttered, and the other Deity seemed surprised.

"How in the… wait… did you say "the second"? How is that when you're younger than me?" The Deity muttered in an annoyed tone, narrowing his eyes at Yuki.

"Deities are tagged that way in order of appearance on Earth… I came here so first, so that's why." Yuki stated.

"Pah, that's a load of crap if any. It should be by seniority… and _you're _a Deity? Hard to believe a scrawny kid like you is like that, _especially _Erebus… I think I have a good image of _him." _The Deity growled, and Yuki's left hand twitched ever so slight, shadows shooting up around him.

"Believe me now?" Yuki stated, and the Deity before him chuckled.

"Well, you weren't kidding. I know that power well enough even if it's he first time seeing it." The Deity chuckled.

"All Deities know about each other's powers… your manipulation of light and flames for one." Yuki muttered.

"Ah man, you made it no fun kid... well, you said your name, might as well introduce myself… As you said, I'm Deity the Second, codenames Odin. Ciaran Auroras, _not _my pleasure." Ciaran introduced giving a mocking bow, "And now, I'll introduce you to my demon! ULV REGALIA!"

Yuki jumped back when a beam of light crashed down on Ciaran, and when it faded the other Deity was now clad in decorated silver armor with wolf motifs accented by gold, a small crown that seemed to have wolf fangs on it resting on his head, his Astral Armor.

"And now for the real deal! Bare your fangs! Fenrir!" Ciaran shouted, and in a flash of silver light a zweihander with wicked blade that was taller and wider than it's wielder burst into his hands, the guard a silver wolf head with the mouth enclosing the blade.

"Well, you're not the only one… Thanatos Mandya!" Yuki shouted, shadows enveloping him and then forming his Astral Armor, "Rise from the shadows. Hades!"

Hades shot out of the ground and into Yuki's gauntlet covered hand, Yuki spinning the blade into his normal grip.

"Wheeew… sinister… doesn't really seem like you." Ciaran chuckled as he placed Fenrir across his shoulders.

"To be deadly honest, I don't want to fight you. But I have the feeling you're not one for talking, are you? Sad, really, because I had something to explain." Yuki sighed, and Ciaran laughed.

"And you dead on there little bro. Talking to people isn't exactly something I excel in. I like speaking through actions!" Ciaran shouted, charging forward, and when Fenrir came down, all it took was a twitch from Yuki's hand to bring up shadows that stopped the blade in it's tracks.

"I was thinking that for some reason… part of me is feeling strangely nostalgic…" Yuki mumbled, and Ciaran smirked.

"Same here… and something tells me that this fight is going to be a fun one!" Ciaran chuckled as his blade scraped against the solid shadow before him.

"Bring it…" Yuki muttered.

**A/N**

**I decided on a theme song for this story! It is Ideal White from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, but, it's this version here: watch?v=E7q0mS-pE-Y**


	5. Chapter 5

The Four Deities

**Chapter 5: Thanatos vs. Odin**

Ciaran raked Fenrir off of the shadows Yuki was using as a shield, the black tendrils retreating with the slightest twitch of Yuki's fingers.

"Boy, that's gonna be annoying as hell." Ciaran muttered.

"Hmph… we'll just have to see." Yuki muttered as he spun Hades around, the scythe splitting into it's two halves, and Ciaran whistled.

"Well, now _that _is kinda cool. Sucks than Fenrir can't do that, but I don't need it too!" Ciaran shouted as he charged again, Yuki blocking the strike with his left handed blade, swinging with the right, and Ciaran blocked it with his left gauntlet.

"Just to make one thing clear, nothing makes it through the Ulv Regalia."

"Wasn't trying to break it… simply distract you." Yuki stated, and Ciaran jumped into the air when shadowy tendrils shot down at him, a small spot of light appearing under both his feet as foot holds.

"Like I said… it's gonna be annoying!" Ciaran yelled as he avoided more of the tendrils, blocking or even shattering a few with powerful strikes. "Alright, enough defense! Holy Nova!"

Ciaran threw a hand out, white energy charging in it and then multiple bolts of light arced out in rapid succession, and Yuki didn't even flinch as it crashed down on him, Ciaran with a smirk on his face, then he gasped when the dust cleared, spotting Yuki giving him that same flat gaze behind a slightly busted shield of shadows.

"What in the…" Ciaran gasped.

"It'll take more than that to get to me Ciaran… especially if you want to harm me!" Yuki shouted as he rejoined the two pieces of his weapon and shot up, clashing blades with Ciaran again, the two getting into a rapid melee of blade clashes.

"Y'know, I'm curious about something now… what was it you wanted to talk to be me about?" Ciaran mused as he leapt back, sitting down on a spot of light with a foot hanging in the air.

"A way for us to live in this world _without _having to fight so much…" Yuki stated, and Ciaran openly laughed.

"What, and sit on our arses all day doing nothing? Please, I like the life I have right now much better! Getting a chance to fight those girls in the suits is fun as hell! Sure, they're boring as heck to fight but I like their persistence!" Ciaran chuckled.

"But what's the point? Battles like that are meaningless and hold no sense… why try to kill us when we've done nothing at all to harm them?" Yuki muttered.

"Ah, don't forget, Deities and Spirits are what cause space quakes, so _technically _we do cause damage. And why should it matter if a battle has a reason behind it? If it's to defend yourself then shouldn't that be reason enough to do battle?" Ciaran chuckled.

"Even then, why? What reason do we have to need to fight for our survival?! I've found a way to live without having to do that!" Yuki stated, and Ciaran sighed.

"Yup, you're definitely the younger brother… naïve and yet at the same time cynical…" Ciaran sighed as he stood up.

"I'd much rather be naïve and cynical than cocky and foolish." Yuki growled, and Ciaran seemed irked by that.

"Foolish? Who's the fool? One who wished to avoid fighting because he thinks it's all pointless or the one who fights because he must? I believe it's the former!" Ciaran shouted as he charged again, Yuki stopping the blade dead.

"That would be left up to interpretation." Yuki muttered, knocking Ciaran back and sending shadow clones after him, Ciaran blowing them away with another storm of bolts.

"Yeesh… we're evenly matched and stuck in a stalemate… HEY! Yuki! What the heck is your rating that those humans gave ya'!?" Ciaran shouted.

"S-Rank… though right now I'm holding back a bit." Yuki muttered.

"S!? I'm only freaking AAA! How the heck are you that strong?!" Ciaran snapped.

"How shuld I know? And is that jealously or irritation I'm hearing?" Yuki muttered.

"A little bit of both… man, why am I even annoyed? I shouldn't care about that but I do…" Ciaran muttered.

"I see this like an older sibling who's annoyed at their younger sibling for excelling in something more than them…" Yumi mumbled.

"Pah… whatever… I'm still gonna kick your ass though!" Ciaran snapped.

"I really don't see that happening." Yuki mumbled.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALWAYS SO FRICKIN CALM!? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Ciaran shouted, waving his arms about rather comically.

"I don't let emotions rule my actions… in fact most emotions tend to escape me…" Yuki muttered.

"BULL! SHIT! You're just saying that to get on my nerves!" Ciaran snapped.

"And I also don't lie so why would I be trying to do that?" Yuki asked.

"MY GOD YOU ARE INFURIATING!" Ciaran growled.

"And why is that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know! You're just… weird… it's like you're completely off in some weird way!" Ciaran stated, and Yuki tapped his head while he started thinking, and Ciaran slapping his forehead, "Forget it, let's just get back to fighting!"

Ciaran shot forward and started clamming Fenrir down onto Hads, Yuki barely even trying to parry the blows.

"I told you, we don't have to fight like this." Yuki stated.

"And I said I like this lifestyle! Why would I want to give it up?" Ciaran growled.

"Well, from what I found out there's some organization hell bent on capturing Spirits and now Deities like us in an attempt to do something… I faced their top Wizard a couple weeks ago." Yuki stated.

"And why the hell would they wanna capture us?" Ciaran muttered, he and Yuki leaping back and exchanging blasts again.

"Don't know, all I know is that they're after us, and I know a way to keep them off our backs, at least for a while." Yuki stated as he and Ciaran landed on building across from each other.

"Really know? And how would we do that?" Ciaran grumbled, placing Fenrir across his shoulders.

"Lay low, keep out of sight and blend in with the humans." Yuki stated.

"LAY LOW!? WHAT!? No way!" Ciaran shouted, slamming down his blade hard and sending Yuki flying down towards the ground, the oter Deity straightening out and braking, catching Fenrir's blade as Ciaran crashed down again, "Why the hell should I even consider that!?"

"You'd have a place to stay instead of drifting around… that, and the school happens to be full of cute girls." Yuki stated, that second part just falling right off his tongue, and then he realized what he'd said and lifted an eyebrow while Ciaran seemed to be processing things.

"Repeat that…" Ciaran muttered.

"The school… is full… of cute girls…" Yuki repeated, going slow because he didn't even know why the words were leaving his mouth in the first place… it was just automatic, as if he knew that'd hit some kind of switch in Ciaran.

"So… wait… you mean… like a bunch of them…" Ciaran mumbled, and Yuki tilted his head when the older Deity stepped back and actually looked like he was contemplating Yuki's deal.

"_How did I know to say that? And how did I know it would work on him?" _Yuki thought in confusion.

"So, let me get this straight, if I lay low and stay wherever the heck you are, I'll get to go to one of those human schools and there's a bunch of cute girls there?" Ciaran asked, and Yuki slowly nodded.

"And judging by how the ones in my class reacted on my first day you'd probably have no trouble…" Yuki muttered.

"Hmm… be a drifter who fights all the time out of broedom stay put in this awesome city and go to a school with cute girls in it who may or may not flock over me for whatever reason goes through their heads? Quesntion: What the heck would I do in my free time?" Ciaran asked.

"I usually just read a book or two or even play some videogames… homework is too easy for me so I get it done quick." Yuki muttered with a shrug as he and Ciaran descended to the ground.

"Man, this sounds way too good to pass up on…" Ciaran mumbled, and then bullest raking the ground between the two diverted the Deities attentions skyward, where two AST squads were approaching.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Yuki sighed.

"Wonder what took them so long to show up?" Ciaran mushed.

"Maybe they hung back while we were fighting?" Yuki suggested.

"Hmm… that would make sense." Ciaran nodded, and more bullets hit the ground, "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOOTING!? FAMILY CONVERSATION GOING ON OVER HERE!" he shouted, and Yuki's left hand twitching, a barrier of shadows forming that absorbed all the bullet fire that started pounding it, and a dull silence began to sound from the shot hitting it.

"That better?" Yuki asked, taking a seat on some rubble.

"Man that is convenient." Ciaran muttered, tapping the shadow barrier, which was surprisingly incredibly soft, and some of the absorbed bullets fell out of it onto the ground, "Yeesh, and this crap is supposed to be shadows?"

"Solidified shadows. They feel soft as a pillow, but are nearly impossible to break or get through." Yuki stated, leaning back on a new portion of shadows.

"Man, that must have made finding a place to sleep easy for you." Ciaran chuckled, and Yuki made a small seat of shadows for him to sit on, "Agh… man you were not kidding. So, let's hear more about this deal of yours, because I'm interested in it now."

Yuki nodded and the two Deities started their discussion, paying no mind to the AST troops shooting away at the barrier like it might come down if they kept it up, though not like it would.

"Hmm… sweet, so, a house all to ourselves and we get stuff from some private military thing, a school full of cute chicks, and getting to stay in a city that I find completely awesome… sounds like a deal to me… y'know, I'm curious little bro, do you happen to already have a girlfriend based on what you've said?" Ciaran asked, and Yuki's face flushed, the Deity pulling his hood a bit further down.

"Uhm… I'm not sure if you can say that… though there's a girl who is… I guess interested in me… I've only met her once though…" Yuki stated.

"Oh really? Spill it." Ciaran chuckled, the smirk an older sibling would have while goading their younger sibling on present on his face.

"Uh… well… she's a Spirit…" Yuki stated.

"Ohhh… well… I'm not gonna touch further on this because I am a little scared of what kind of Spirit would be interested in you… cause to be honest you can be kinda creepy…" Ciaran muttered.

"How so?" Yuki asked.

"No reason in particular, just my opinion." Ciaran muttered.

"Soo… you're agreeing to this?" Yuki asked, and Ciaran chuckled.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like it'd actually be fun instead of drifting from place to place… and that stupid alarm annoys the hell out of me and I get sick of hearing it…" Ciaran muttered, and Yuki chuckled at the last part,

"Yeah, I think it's annoying too." Yuki chuckled.

"Soo…" Ciaran muttered, peeking out, catching an oncoming bullet between his fingers, rolling int between his thumb and index finger. "How do we get these bozos off our backs right now?"

"Oh, that part is easy. Just make them have to pull back. It never takes long." Yuki stated, flicking his left hand, and then all the bullets absorbed by the shield were sent right back to the senders in a storm of fire, the AST troops maneuvering to avoid and pulling back after just about every bullet was shot right back at them, and Ciaran whistled when the barrier fell.

"Return to sender eh? Ni-ice… your powers are kinda cool." Ciaran chuckled.

"Please, they're flexible but incredibly simplistic… I'm sure you've got a few nice tricks of your own." Yuki chuckled as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, I've got plenty." Ciaran chuckled as Fenrir and Ulve Regalia vanished, leaving him in his casual outfit, and he trotted a short ways down the street, and as Yuki swapped back to his school uniform, he looked back, swearing he'd felt Kurumi nearby.

"Why would she be here?" Yuki murmured, hearing that same giggle on the wind briefly, followed by Kurumi's voice in his ear.

"I'll see you soon Yuki-kun… you don't have to wait long to get the answers you want… I promise, I'll answer every single one of them…"

Yuki shot around, but by the time he did the presence was gone, and he just looked confused.

"Oi! Yuki! You gonna show me where I'll be staying from now on or you just gonna stand around like a dead fish?" Ciaran shouted.

"S-Sorry!" Yuki shouted, catching up to Ciaran.

"So, do I _have _to wear that uniform or can I mess with it a bit?" Ciaran asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"I think messing with it a little bit will be fine… just so long as it's not to the point the teachers will get onto you." Yuki stated.

"Ah, good to know… hey, by the way… what was that presence back there?" Ciaran asked.

"What presence?" Yuki asked, playing dumb at the matter.

"You know the… ah screw it, it's not important." Ciaran sighed, "Sooo… any cute girls live next door?"

"Yes, but she likes somebody else so don't get any smart ideas." Yuki sighed.

"Okay, just askin." Ciaran muttered, and Yuki sighed.

"_This feels strangely familiar to me…" _Yuki thought, looking back over his shoulder one more time, _"Furthermore… I just can't get over how curious I am about Kurumi… something about her makes me want to know more… and other than that… one Deity down… two to go… wonder if they'll show up as quickly as Ciaran or take longer…" _

_**Deity the Second, Odin, quelled…**_

**A/N**

**Alright… I wanted to get at least one more Deity out before taking time to do more things than just have them show up. Time for some good ol' fashioned stuff involving Yuki and Kurumi, and then trying to decide Ciaran's love interest… as well as character themes…**


	6. Chapter 6

The Four Deities

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare Returns**

**Deity Residence**

Yuki opened the front door of the house, twirling the keys on his fingers before tossing them, the keys landing on the hook perfectly, and that was followed by an audible meow, Kuro dashing down the stairs and right into Yuki's arms as the Deity moved inside, followed by Ciaran, who was looking around the place.

"Well… this is a nice pad you've got here little bro." Ciaran chuckled.

"Well, I've had it to myself until now… well… me and Kuro here." Yuki stated, scratching the small cat behind his ears, Kuro letting out a satisfied mewl, and Ciaran's left eye twitched.

"You have a cat?" Ciaran asked.

"Uh… duh. I found Kuro here in an alley when I was getting some things with our neighbors, who I bet you'll be meeting soon. And since I just couldn't leave the little guy there I took him home." Yuki stated.

"Yeeaahh… animals don't really like me much… well… dogs do… any other animal doesn't." Ciaran muttered, and when he stuck a finger out, Kuro hissed and tried to scratch him. "See?"

"Wow… Kuro's never like this." Yuki muttered.

"Whatever. I'm sure the little guy will just keep his distance from me." Ciaran sighed, "So… what all is here?"

"Well, you can see the living room obviously… and upstairs you have all the bedrooms. You can pick one out of the three left. Kotory said they set it up to have enough room for all four of us… whenever the other two show up." Yuki stated, and Kuro was calming down now.

"Yeah… however those two act. So, I guess I'd have to put my own things in the room?" Ciaran asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Yep." Yuki nodded, sitting down in the chair.

"Hey, Yuki, since you go to school and all, don't you do… uh… what is it?" Ciaran muttered, putting a finger on his forehead.

"Homework? Oh, I get all of that done during class so I have time to do other things. It's all actually pretty easy… well… Kanji is a little tricky but I'm getting the hang of it fast." Yuki chuckled.

"Eh, I bet it will be. So, who lives next door to us by the way?" Ciaran asked.

"Two of the other Spirits, Tohka and Yoshino. Then there's Shido and his sister Kotori… and she's also in charge of the organization helping me… or I guess now, us, out with adjusting to things. I's actually not to hard. Most people can't even tell the difference between a human or Spirit/Deity." Yuki stated, grabbing _The Art of War _out of his bag and opening it up.

"What the heck are you reading?" Ciaran asked.

"_The Art of War _by Sun Tzu… it's about war philosophies and such… though they can apply to more than war…" Yuki stated.

"O-kay not delving into that. So, when do I start at the school huh?" Ciaran chuckled.

**Two Days Later**

"So… this next Deity, Ciaran, is in the senior class?" Shido asked as Yuki scratched down some Kanji figures.

"Well, he is older than us, so of course he would be. You'd be surprised at how I convicned him." Yuki chuckled.

"How'd you do it?" Tohka asked with her normal levels of enthusiasm.

"Uh… funnily enough it was telling him the school was full of cute girls… I have no idea how I knew that would work." Yuki mumbled, tapping his head yet again.

"Pahahahaha! That's actually funny! All that fighting and you just had to tell him about our schools girls!" Tohka laughed, and Shido shook his head as the two started joking around about that.

"Let's just hope that…" Shido started, and then a myriad of screams came from the nearby senior class, and that was met by nearly everyone in the room bolting and heading right for it, and both doors for the senior class opened.

"Hehehe… well… Yuki was right about this place." Ciaran chuckled, scratching the back of his head while rolling his eyes with a small grin, getting yet another shriek from the odd majority of girls in the class, and the chatter started up.

"He's beautiful!"

"That look makes him seem so hot!"

"Look! He has a braid! He's not just a hunk, but stylish too!"

"Oh you are frickin' kidding me…" Shido sighed from the door.

"Whoa, that was fast." Yuki mused.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down please. No need to get too excited." Ciaran chuckled, holding his hands up a bit and giving a small smirk, getting the expected reaction.

"Okay, can you all please come back class now?" Tamae called out, all her students rushing back into the class, everyone chattering about Ciaran's arrival. "Alright now, the senior class isn't the only one getting a new student… well, more like a returning student…"

Shido and Yuki glanced at each other for a moment, then the door slid open, Yuki blinking and Shido holding back the urge to yell in shock as none other than Kurumi waltzed into the room, some of the students muttering amongst themselves since Kurumi hadn't been seen at Raizen for a good while.

"Well… as you can see it's Tokisaki-san. Her family came back again and this time it's permanent apparently." Tamae stated.

"Hello again, nice to be back." Kurumi stated with a bow, though her gaze noticeably didn't waver from Yuki for so much as a second, and the Deity was still silently watching.

"Okay, well, the next empty seat is next to Rhapsodos-san… weird that all out new students are sitting in the back…" Tamae mumbled.

"Thank you Tamae-sensei." Kurumi nodded before pretty much trotted to her new seat, Yuki following her with just his eyes, and the girl giggled when she caught Yuki staring, the boy quickly going back to practicing more of his kanji. "Ara ara, you don't need to be embarrassed Yuki-kun. I'd let you look at all of me if you'd like."

Yuki's hand stopped dead when Kurumi leaned in to whisper that into his ear, the normally stoic Deity's face _burning _crimson within a moment, and Kurumi giggled again.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed…" Kurumi whispered.

"_Just… focus on getting this done…" _Yuki thought, _"Why the heck is my heart racing right now… I feel it beating on my chest like a drum…"_

"And if you have any questions about me you want answers to, I'd be glad to answer them. Meet me on the roof at lunch period, alright?" Kurumi whispered, Yuki looking surprised and looking at Kurumi as she sat back as class began.

"_How does she…" _Yuki thought in surprise.

**Lunch Period**

Yuki put his things back into his bag, and a tap on his shoulder diverted his attention, turning and then flinching to see that Kurumi was getting close again.

"So, want to head up to the roof and talk? You want answers, right?" Kurumi giggled, Yuki steeling his nerves and nodding. "Great! Let's hurry then!"

"Uh… Kurumi-san hold on a second!" Yuki yelped when Kurumi grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the room, some of the students in the class giving suspicious looks.

"Uh… they actually happen to know each other pretty well! So that's why they're being so friendly." Shido stated in a hurry. _"Good luck Yuki…"_

**Roof**

"You know… you didn't have to drag me like that…" Yuki muttered as he shut the door to the roof, "Also, how did you…"

"Know you wanted to talk to me for answers?" Kurumi giggled, "I told you Yuki-kun, I know a lot about you since I'm so interested in you. I was actually very happy to learn you were curious about me too! SO, what do you want to know first?"

"I'll be short, I want to know why you're interested in me like you keep saying." Yuki stated, crossing his arms.

"Well… it's sort of odd to explain… I just get this feeling around you… it's different than the way I felt with Shido… I only wanted the power he had… but you… you make me feel different than that. It's hard to describe in full. But… you could say that I like you… I like you a lot… and it was from the moment I saw you." Kurumi stated, stepping closer to Yuki so that their faces were centimeters apart, and Yuki's face flushed again.

"Well… if that's what I'll get than I'll take that as an explanation…" Yuki mumbled, looking to the side.

"I told you, you don't need to be embarrassed around me." Kurumi giggled.

"Well… even still, I was told to be careful around you…" Yuki muttered.

"Ara ara… why must they all be so meddlesome? Not like I'd do anything to hurt you… unless you're into that kind of thing." Kurumi mused.

"Uh… no… I'm not a masochist…" Yuki muttered.

"Mmm… well... I'm not surprised honestly. Still, I'll respect it in full. No issues form me." Kurumi stated, her smile not wavering, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Hmm…" Yuki muttered, tapping his head as he thought, and Kurumi titled her head. "Urrgh… that's just a tic of mine. There's… things I can't remember so I try to… though it's not important."

Yuki walked over to the fence, leaning on it a bit with a sigh, and Kurumi trotted back over to him.

"What things?" Kurumi asked.

"I don't know. But, tell me, any reason _why _you got so interested in me to start?" Yuki asked, glancing at Kurumi to the side.

"Well… I just did. I just got the feeling as soon as I did. The power you have, the unique way you act… I felt attracted to you immediately. It was a weird at first sight thing… I wonder if it was the same for you…" Kurumi mumbled as she leaned up and kissed Yuki full on, shocking the Deity, his gold eyes shooting wide.

"_This… feels soft… and… strangely nice…" _Yuki thought, his eyes slowly closing before he freaked out and pushed Kurumi back, the girl flinching.

"What's wrong… did I do something?" Kurumi asked, and Yuki was panting.

"I… I… I freaked out… I… I don't get that… none of this is making sense to me right now…" Yuki muttered, sitting down and leaning on the fence with a shocked look. He'd never had trouble processing things before, but this… his mind couldn't even think straight, and he flinched when Kurumi crawled over and got close again.

"It's okay… you don't have to be embarrassed and you don't need to be scared…" Kurumi stated.

"I'm… I'm not scared…" Yuki stated, "I… I just can't think straight right now… I can feel my heart racing and I've got this weird feeling in my gut…"

Kurumi grinned at that.

"Funny… that's exactly how I feel right now… so you do feel the same way…" Kurumi giggled and she started closing the gap again, only for the door to fly open, Ciaran having kicking it open.

"Yuki! What the heck was up with that… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Ciaran yelled in surprise.

"Ara ara… why are we always getting interrupted?" Kurumi sighed as she stood up.

"Who the heck are you?" Ciaran muttered, a hand twitching slightly.

"I'm Kurumi Tokisaki, a classmate of Yuki-kun's. Who would you be?" Kurumi asked.

"Yuki's older bro, Ciaran Auroras. What the heck did you do to freak him out so much?" Ciaran muttered.

"How could you tell?" Kurumi asked, a wary look on her face, and Ciaran scoffed.

"How? We Deities can sense each other from miles away. And when we're in close proximity we can even feel fluctuations in power or mental states… and I felt a weird shift in Yuki's. Tohka told me he came up to the roof and so I hurried. So, I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?" Ciaran growled.

"I didn't do much except for kiss him. Is that so bad?" Kurumi giggled.

"You _what!? _Wait… Yuki… is this… is _she _that one Spirit you mentioned the other day!?" Ciaran asked, and Yuki stood up after giving a slow nod.

"Y-Yeah… and… I'm fine… just… trying to get my thoughts in order…" Yuki muttered, tapping his head.

"Pff… I'm keeping my eye on you Tokisaki." Ciaran muttered, stabbing the "I've got my eyes on you" hand sign, Kurumi just snickering as the older teenager left the roof.

"Um… sorry… about Ciaran. He's pretty laidback most of the time… guess he's taking the big brother thing seriously…" Yuki mused.

"Hmm hmm… I think it's amusing honestly. Maybe we can continue once you've sorted your thoughts out. Don't worry Yuki-kun, I'm patient. Oh… and by personal preference, would you call me Kuru-chan perhaps?" Kurumi asked, and Yuki let out a breath.

"Uh… I… guess I can… though it might take a bit of getting used to." Yuki mumbled.

"Hmm hmm, alright then… maybe I'll stop by and visit you after school? I'd love to see what your home looks like. Maybe you can tell me during class." Kurumi mused.

"Uhm… r-right…" Yuki mumbled as Kurumi waltzed away, placing his fingers on his lips, "I… actually enjoyed that…"

**A/N**

**Hehehe… Yuki's starting to learn what love feels like. Also, I chose VA's for Yuki and Ciaran, just to give an idea to how they sound (In English)**

**Yuki's VA: Austin Tindle (Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown)**

**Ciaran's VA: Yuri Lowenthel (Simon from Gurren Lagann)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Four Deities

**Chapter 7: A Surprising Request**

_**Deity Residence**_

Yuki and Ciaran were engaged in a rather randomly decided on video game tournament, the sounds of the fighting game they were playing filling the room, though Yuki seemed to be… rather space out this afternoon, mainly shown by the fact he wasn't even paying mind to Kuro sleeping on his head.

And Ciaran was just about fed up with it by this point as he won for the seventh time in a row.

"Yuki, why the heck are you spacing out? It's like that already weird head of yours has a block on it." Ciaran sighed, and he didn't get a response, Yuki just looking up at the ceiling. "OI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Ciaran walloped Yuki on the back of the head with a swipe of his controller, the other Deity simply slouching over, then giving a belated reaction.

"What was that for?" Yuki muttered, holding the back of his head.

"I asked you why you keep spacing out. You're spacey that's for sure, but not _that _spacey." Ciaran muttered, hitting the pause button and leaning on the chair he was occupying.

"Oh… um… I'm… just thinking about something…" Yuki mumbled, tapping his head in the usual tic.

Ciaran then bolted up and got right in Yuki's face, giving an analytic look over the other Deities face, and that was when he noted the hint of red in Yuki's face as he zoned out. _Again. _

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Kurumi girl does it?" Ciaran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What!? N-No! This has nothing to do with her." Yuki stuttered, his face getting redder, though Ciaran sure as heck didn't seem to agree with him.

"I think it'd be best if you kept an eye on her. I don't trust that Spirit one bit." Ciaran stated as he sat down.

"Why? She's not that bad… at least she doesn't seem like it." Yuki muttered.

"Shido and Reine-san told me all about her Yuki. Kurumi seems like bad news to me." Ciaran stated, and Yuki just simply picked Kuro off his head and let the cat plop down into his lap, stroking his back.

"Well, even if she did bad things before it's still possible that she can change. Nobody can be truly evil… just misguided or drunk on delusions of grandeur. I believe there's good in even the worst type of people. You just have to find a way to bring it out… and maybe I can do that with Kurumi…" Yuki stated.

"Dude, seriously… I…" Ciaran started, then he stopped when Yuki formed a sphere of shadows around him.

"We're done with that subject." Yuki shouted in a muffled tone from inside the cocoon, and Kuro popped out of it, dashing to his bed on the new cat tree.

"Seriously what is there that you _can't _do with shadows? Part of me thinks you don't even need to use Hades half the time…" Ciaran muttered, tapping the cocoon, which even though it felt soft, he knew the shadows were tough enough to catch bullets and stop them dead.

"Hades is actually the shadows I control. The scythe is just the physical manifestation of them. So in a sense, I never put Hades away since it comes directly from my own shadow." Yuki stated, his hand whipping out quickly to grab the book he'd set down this one a book on Aristotle, swapping it for the controller.

"Okay, how the heck can you stand reading that stuff? I looked at the first page of that book and got bored." Ciaran sighed.

"I'm actually almost done with this one. Could you go grab my Edgar Allan Poe collection off of the bookshelf?" Yuki asked, his voice remaining muffled by the cocoon.

"Sure why not? I swear you are into some creepy stuff…" Ciaran muttered, trotting up the stairs to the bookshelf, grabbing the books Yuki had requested, which were all in English to boot, and when he got back down, a knock on the door drew his attention away.

"Oi, Yuki, I've gotta get the door!" Ciaran called out.

"Just deposit the books on the tendril please." Yuki stated, a mentioned tendril coming from the cocoon and towards Ciaran, the Deity of Light's eye twitching as he deposited the books on it, the tendril retreating into the cocoon with the books in hand, the first book Yuki had brought into it dropping out onto the couch. "That is just weird…"

Ciaran went and peeked out the peep hole of the door, an audible scream coming from him when he saw _Kurumi _waiting at the door, and the black haired girl was investigating the front of the home.

"YUKI! WHY IN THE FLYING FUCK IS KURUMI HERE!?" Ciaran snapped as he zipped back into the living room, skidding to a halt _hard, _and the shadow cocoon opened just enough for Yuki to peek out.

"She did mention she was gonna drop by today at school… guess I forgot about it. I'll get the door since you apparently don't want to." Yuki muttered, the cocoon vanishing as he stood up and went to the door, Ciaran shooting behind the corner so he could spy as Yuki undid the locks, and he pulled the door open just enough to where he could look out.

"Ah! Yuki-kun!" Kurumi giggled happily to see he was the one who answered.

"Did you just get here?" Yuki asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Mhmm. I had a few things to take care of myself on my way here." Kurumi stated with the happy smile on her face that Yuki was finding made his mind go blank.

"Right… uh… how;d you find my address anyway? I don't remember telling you… or did I?" Yuki muttered, tapping his head, and Kurumi giggled.

"Let's just keep that little one a secret. So, can I come in or are you just going to let a girl stand out here alone?" Kurumi asked in a teasing manner, and Yuki wordlessly opened the door the rest of the way, and Ciaran slunk back a bit more so that he was _just _peeking out enough to see and watch as the two chatted a bit.

"_I really don't like this girl… she just gives me the creeps… and I have the bad feeling she's gonna abuse how stupidly innocent Yuki is… wait… how do I know that fact? Eh, whatever…" _Ciaran thought as he back up, and that was when the next sounds heard were Kuro's rather loud hisses and Ciaran yelling.

"GET OFF OF ME CAT!" Ciaran snapped, Yuki sighing.

"Who was that?" Kurumi asked.

"Ciaran… one could say we're siblings… my cat _does not _like him." Yuki sighed as he walked around the corner, and Kurumi listened to the proceeding dialogue with interest as she walked around to see Yuki prying Kuro off of Ciaran's jacket.

"C'mon Kuro, you know not to attack Ciaran like that. I know you don't like him but you still shouldn't do that." Yuki muttered as he held Kuro in his arms, the cat's hissing dying down in a moment and Ciaran growling.

"I swear you need to take that little snot to behavioral management. I'm gonna get scars f he keeps this up." Ciaran muttered, wiping a bit of blood of his face, "Greaaat… he cut me…"

"I seriously wonder why animals hate you…" Yuki sighed, then turning to Kurumi, "Sorry Kurumi-chan… Kuro doesn't like Ciaran at all… well, if he keeps a few feet away then he's fine, but that's about it."

Kurumi wasn't exactly listening to Yuki's apology, looking between the snowy haired boy and the equally white cat he was holding as Kuro mewled.

"Uh… Kurumi-chan?" Yuki asked, tilting his head, then he got an idea, and he held Kuro out, "If you want you can hold him. Something tells me Kuro's gonna like you." Yuki chuckled, Kurumi swiping Kuro from him in an instant, Yuki chuckling.

"He is so _cute! _Where did you find him Yuki-kun?" Kurumi asked, sounding excited as Kuro mewled.

"Oh, uh… I found him when Shido and I were getting some things a few weeks ago… and he's been here ever since. I didn't really notice until now but he's gottan a bit bigger than when I found him." Yuki chuckled, nervously scratching his cheek, and Ciaran grumbled.

"Kill me right now… the kid actually has a crush on her…" Ciaran muttered, plopping down on the couch after turning off the game system and switching to the TV, "Oh, by the way, don't even think of going upstairs alone."

"Now why should we not do that? Shouldn't you show the guest the entire house?" Kurumi asked coyly, letting Kuro scamper off to his cat tree again.

"_I _do not trust you Tokisaki-san. And as the oldest one in this house I'm taking supervision responsibility. Rule #1: Don't you _dare _go into a room that can lock." Ciaran stated, throwing up a finger.

"Ciaran… all the rooms in the house have locks on them…" Yuki muttered.

"Exactly my point. Don't go somewhere I won't be able to get into." Ciaran stated.

"Oh come now, it's not like we're not going to do anything… perhaps…" Kurumi giggled, Yuki raising an eyebrow and Ciaran giving an ice cold dagger glare.

"Nope, don't believe you. Just stay put." Ciaran muttered.

"Ciaran, I'm showing her the entire house. Chill out for a moment, it'll be fine." Yuki stated, "C'mon."

"Little bro, you have _no idea _what could happen do you? After what happened the first time she got you alone I'm worried about what could happen a-… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Ciaran yelled, but the two were already gone, and he sighed, sinking into the couch. "What am I gonna do with him?"

Kuro mewled in seeming annoyance, and Ciaran growled.

"SHUT IT CAT! I am not acting like an old man. I'm acting like a concerned older brother, there's a difference." Ciaran stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Upstairs, Yuki was analyzing Ciaran's room and decided to shut the door.

"Okay, we're not going in there because it's both a mess and there are things I don't want to discuss in there…" Yuki muttere.

"Hmm… alright then. So, what about _your _room then?" Kurumi asked, tilting her head, and Yuki looked to the side when his face flushed.

"Ah… it's not much really…" Yuki muttered.

"Please? You said you'd show me the house, so I want to see all of it." Kurumi stated, and Yuki let out a breath, once again tapping his head.

"I did say that didn't I? Alright then… just… don't be surprised to see it… I don't really furnish it…" Yuki muttered, stepping across the hall to his door, the click of the door seeming to have weird resonance to him, like he was opening some kind of gate in which he had no idea what was behind it.

Kurumi stepped in after Yuki opened the door, looking through the light furnishings, and in the two weeks Yuki had added a small nightstand/bookshelf and a small TV in case he got bored at night.

"Hmm… you were right, not much." Kurumi mused.

"Well, I don't really need much when I can do this." Yuki chuckled, his left hand twitching in that normal signal, a few shadows moving out and forming small, round chairs, and Kurumi happily took one.

"Hmm hmm… who would have thought shadows could be this soft? I've traveled through them before but never actually felt them." Kurumi mused.

"Eh heh… perks of my Devil really. Shadows can take any form I want them to, be it a scythe or something simply to sit on when I need to." Yuki stated, an orb of shadows gathering in his hands before dispersing. "Though I do wonder how my own shadow can do so much…"

"Ara ara… I think it's something you shouldn't think about too much. It's your power." Kurumi mused, shifting so that she was laying down on the shadow pillow, placing her chin on her hands, and Yuki plopped down in the other one.

"Yeah I suppose." Yuki sighed, not noticing that Ciaran was still spying as they started chatting about whatever topic came to mind… mainly cats and other… somewhat macabre things. Apparently the two had the same interest in authors as well… at least the dark ones.

"This is just odd… nothing suspicious is going on… and I thought for sure that'd happen after what happened on the roof today." Ciaran mumbled.

"Hmm… oh, Yuki-kun, can I ask you something?" Kurumi asked, her face getting a little bit red, Yuki visibly surprised since she'd come off as… rather forward actually.

"Uh… sure… though you kinda already did." Yuki snickered, and Kurumi giggled.

"Ara ara… well… I was thinking… maybe this weekend we could… go out on a date?" Kurumi asked.

"EHHHHHHH!?" Both Yuki and Ciaran exclaimed in shock.

**A/N**

**So, I decided to go along and get both Yuki's and Ciaran's schpiels outta the way before the next two Deities come into play.**


End file.
